universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Madotsuki
Special Moves Neutral B - Medamaude It just like Meta Knight's Down B, but with 2 different. It's start with a punch and ends with a slap. Side B - Bicycle Lets clarify Mado's Bicycle to Wario's Bike. Once you choose a side your can't true back. If you do The Bicycle in the air, you boost downwards. You can cancel it by crashing into a wall or by pressing A or B. You can also jump while riding, no double jump. Up B - Witch Once you start pressing Up + B, you gain a boost upwards. Once airborne when you go up you get gradually slower. And when you go down you gradually get faster. With enough speed, you get hurt the opponent when their touch you, the faster, the stronger. You can stop it by pressing A or B, getting hit, crashing into a wall, or by losing enough speed . Down B - Fat When she turn Fat, she gain weight and falling speed. When landing, she dose something similar to King DeDeDe's Up B. Pressing A can make her stomach growl for multiple hits. It also work while walking or jumping. Mado also gain this side smash with lots of lag and power. She get thin again by pressing B or waiting 15 seconds. After that, you have to wait 10 seconds to be Fat again. Final Smash - Dream's End Madostuki open this unexpected thing next to her. This "thing" is in place until it suck in ONE nearby person. If it doesn't do so for 20 seconds, it just disappears. You can also place it in the air for some edgeguarder(LOL). On-Screen Appearance Teleports onto the stage with a balloon in her hand. Taunts Up: *her head pops off and rotates a full circle* Sd: *plays her flute* Dn: *cat meow* Victory/Losing Poses 1. Gets a lot of eggs and dissapears without the eggs 2. With her knife, Madotsuki follows Masada 3. Turns into a stoplight to transform Monoko Lose- just looks at the screen Victory Theme Yume Nikki OST - Working...Please wait... Video Music SSBB OST- Snowman (Mother/Earthbound Zero) ''Character Description'' Madotsuki (窓付き) is the main character in Yume Nikki. She is the only character in Yume Nikki with an official name, since characters require a name for the menu screen in RPG Maker games. As with virtually everything else in the game, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Fans speculate that she is young - anywhere from a young child to an early teen - although arguments can be made for any age. Madotsuki is a playable character in the fighting game M.U.G.E.N, and in fan games and artwork she is commonly portrayed wielding her iconic kitchen knife. Moveset 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Stabs forward with the knife. When she's fat, her stomach growls. *Dash attack - Slides and kicks her feet out *Forward tilt - Hair becomes poop and 3 flies fly forward. *Up tilt - Turns into a frog and jumps up. *Down tilt - Turns into a disembodied head and rolls forward. Very similar to King Dedede's down tilt. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Turns into a lamp and headbutts forward. When she's fat, she lunges forward. *Up smash - Rains around her then she turns into a demon and produces lightning *Down smash - Wobbles up and down 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - Turns into a neon light and shocks the opponent multiple times *Forward aerial - Turns into Yuki-onna and throws snow forward *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - Ground pounds 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs with Medamaude *Pummel - Punches the foe *Forward throw - Throws the opponent forward *Back throw - *Up throw - Throws the opponent up and punches upward with Medamaude *Down throw - Flies off the screen and slams the opponent down Role In The Subspace Emissary In Real City, the Critic uses Mako to fly him and Tommy Wiseau away from the blast zone of the subspace bomb. Madotsuki walks out onto the balcony and NC sees her. Taking action for no explained reason behind it, he swoops down and saves Mado. This leads Tommy Wiseau to say the line: How is your sex life? He then does his lobotomized smile. Rivals *Panty & Stocking *Yomika (Friendly) Trivia *This might be the first time Madotsuki appeared in a Youtube Poop due to become an Internet Meme or that Chincherrinas is a fan of Yume Nikki. *Madotsuki was heavily overused during the entrance clips starting with Irate Gamer to Yomika. Then Chincherrinas uses her again in later character moveset videos when Ib was introduced up until Jaime's arrival... (Panty was used for the Toon Street Fighters...). *Madotsuki has a crush on the Nostalgia Critic in SSE. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Kikiyama Category:Yume Nikki Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Kid Category:Back from the Dead Category:Knife Wielder Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Dreamer Category:Cute Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:The Frollo Show Category:The Frollo Show Heroes Category:The Frollo Show Characters Category:ARC Favorites Category:Lawl Toon Past Characters Category:TKEAxTFS Category:Yume Nikki Legacy Category:Lawler-RPG Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Category:Frollo's Cousins Characters Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Team Random Category:RPG Characters Category:The Misadventures of Dr. Octagonapus Heroes Category:The Council of Shoop Category:Horror Characters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:Hikkikomori Category:Loli Category:Niitro Rad Reviewed Category:Cults